


倦

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，源氏中心，想试试意识流 ooc
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	倦

樱花像下雨一般从天空中落下堆满了洁白的地面，少年在樱花中慢慢前行，周围一片雪白，空无一物，他努力的去想自己的事情，可什么都想不起来。少年走着，樱花在他脚下破碎，少年的头发，肩膀都落上了粉红的花瓣，四瓣，五瓣，不同种类的樱花从粉红色的天空中跌落，少年伸出手，樱花像水流一般从他的指缝中流走。

越往深处走花瓣越红，鲜艳的，比血液还要灿烂，少年有些冷，他裹紧了自己的围巾，天上的花瓣如暴雨一般几乎将他淹没，明明是樱花却比深红的玫瑰还要绚丽，鲜红的，流动着，慢慢汇聚成河流。少年胆怯了，他停下脚步，脚边的樱花却渐渐融化，地面像是破碎了一般，少年被卷进了鲜红的河流，明明都是樱花却那么冰冷，明明没有水却让人窒息。少年挣扎着，在樱花的沼泽中慢慢下陷，一点点沉入黑暗。漆黑的，墨水一般，不见一丝光亮。  
少年在黑暗中慢慢沉沦。

足下依然是樱花的柔软触感，少年试着动了动自己的身体，不疼，却冰冷。他从地上爬起在黑暗中继续行走，花香包裹着他，刺鼻的，刺激着他紧绷的神经。黑暗中有什么？少年握紧手中的刀，周围有细微的响声，他举刀慢慢前进，等到达却发现万籁俱静。  
咔嚓，咔嚓  
足下的樱花被他踩成粉末，少年蹲下身体捡起一朵，虽然眼睛无法看到，但那干扁的触感，轻轻用力就破碎成粉末。这些是樱花的尸体，这里是樱花的坟墓。

少年怕了，他开始在黑暗中狂奔，他呼唤着自己的哥哥，可回答他的只有樱花破碎的声音，这里也是他的坟墓，不会有任何人闯入，不会有任何人拯救。

少年跑累了，他喘着粗气停下脚步，视线向身后看去，被踩碎的樱花中溢出了鲜血，每个脚印都是暗红的，那是干枯的血迹。在空无一物的黑暗中只有似乎在发亮的血迹，少年跌坐在地上，他的双手碾碎了樱花，少年被血色淹没。

漆黑的，安静的。少年抱膝蹲在地上无声的哭泣，眼泪混合着樱花的尸体在地上形成小溪。忽然之间，天空亮了，淡淡的光束打在少年深埋的脸上，他疑惑的抬起头，樱花的尸体成山的堆积在他身侧，抬头的一刹那，少年看到了星空。

那是怎样璀璨的一幅画面？启明星与少年遥遥对视，银河像一把锋利的长刀将寂静的黑暗劈成两半，越来越多的星星出现在天空之上，闪烁着，如同跳动的音符。随着启明星唱响乐章的第一个音符，天空中的星子奏响了明快的乐章。少年听着，里面有他熟悉的三弦琴的声响。

当音乐休止时，启明星来到了他的面前，少年破涕为笑，他忽然想起了自己在寻找的，比生命还要重要的东西，这是他来到这里的原因，他向启明星伸出了手。

启明星并没有回应，它只是回到高空。星子们闪烁着，用微弱的光亮在樱花的尸体上洒下一条银河。星光之中，樱花的尸体被风吹起，打着旋的破碎，细小的银白粉尘一路升上天空变成新的星子，闪亮的，比太阳还要耀眼。

少年行走着，光越来越强烈，他冰冷的肌肤在柔和光亮的照射下再次变得温暖。少年又回到了初始的那片空地，粉红的樱花在温暖的春风中飘散，少年身上再次被花瓣覆盖。  
这时他已经不能称作少年了，男人立在樱花之中，手中的花瓣一遍又一遍的流走，北风吹进空白之处。樱花和着北风翻滚着，飘荡，男人身上生出了翅膀。

“源氏，你自由了”有个声音说。  
“你随时可以离开”  
“我还要在这里呆一会”源氏的翅膀再次散成花瓣在空中飞舞。  
“我要在这里等我的哥哥”  
他的笑容比樱花绚丽，比春风温暖。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个就看你们怎么理解，我真的不会写意识流，哭泣


End file.
